Schedule
by helviokeun
Summary: Bersantai di dorm ketika tidak memiliki schedule sangat menyanangkan tapi, bagaimana jika Donghae mendapat kabar yang mengagetkan dari hyungnya HaeHyuk Donghae Eunhyuk BL YAOI


**Schedule**

Donghae & Eunhyuk

Oneshot

"Donghae apa kau tau jadwal Eunhyuk sekarang?"

"Tentu saja Hyung, dia sedang syuting bachelor party." Jawab Donghae seadanya sambil tetap memainkan handphonenya.

"Dan kau tau dia akan syuting dimana?" Leeteuk kembali bertanya dengan tatapan yang tetap terfokus pada televisi di depannya.

"Tidak, dia hanya bilang akan syuting cepat karena hanya beberapa scene saja."

"Ahh... Berarti kau tidak tau jika dia akan syuting di rumah sakit,"

"Apa?!"

"Ya, syuting di rumah sakit, lebih tepatnya akan ada scene mereka akan di suntik vitamin,"

"OH! Astaga! Kau tau darimana Hyung? Mereka syuting di rumah sakit mana?" Donghae langsung mengalihkan sepenuhnya perhatiannya ke Leeteuk yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kangin memberi tahu hyung, seoul hospital dekat dengan dorm ki-"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang!" Dengan panik Dongae segera berlari mengambil kunci mobil dan jaket dan segera keluar dorm tanpa menghiraukan Leeteuk yg belum selesai berbicara.

Donghae segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang bisa di bilang cepat menuju rumah sakit tempat kekasihnya sedang melakukan syuting.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Donghae terus berlari melewati lorong rumah sakit setelah ia mengetahui ruangan di mana kekasihnya sedang melakukan jadwalnya dari seorang resepsionist yang ia tanyai.

"Hahh... Annyeong semua, Annyeong PDnim," Donghae membungkuk hormat memberi salam setelah berhadapan dengan produser acara tersebut.

"Ah, Annyeong Donghae-sshi, Ada keperluan apa, tiba- tiba berkunjung?"

"Apa benar Eunhyuk- maksudku mereka akan melakukan suntikan vitamin?"

"Ah ya benar, mereka sedang melakukannya sekarang."

"Tapi Eunhyuk sangat takut dengan jarum suntik, apa ia akan melakukannya juga?"

"Tentu saja mereka semua harus melakukannya." PDnim menjawab dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Cklek!

Donghae memasuki ruangan di mana tempat mereka- lebih tepatnya kekasihnya berada untuk melakukan syuting yang sudah di mulai sejak tadi, setelah ia memohon dan sedikit berdiskusi dengan PDnim acara ini.

Ketika ia masuk ia dapat melihat Kangin Hyung yang sedang di suntik, di sampingnya ada seorang yang tidak ia kenal dan di samping orang itu dia bisa melihat kekasihnya yang kaget menatapnya dengan muka yang sudah pucat dan mata yang berkaca- kaca.

"Annyeong semua, aku di sini sebagai tamu special kalian, untuk Eunhyuk lebih tepatnya." Donghae membukuk hormat kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan dan kembali menatap kekasihnya yang juga menatapnya yang segera ia berikan senyuman manis.

Dapat ia lihat ketika Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan airmata yang hampir keluar dan mulutnya bergerak memanggilnya meski tak bersuara.

Donghae mengambil tempat tepat di samping Eunhyuk dan segera memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk sambil membisikan kata penenang.

Sekarang tiba giliran Eunhyuk yang harus mendapatkan suntik vitamin, Eunhyuk langsung memegang lengan Donghae dengan erat sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan mata yg berembun.

"Tidak apa-apa hyuk, tenang saja aku disini." Donghae mengusap rambut Eunhyuk sesekali punggungnya agar Eunhyuk lebih tenang, tapi Eunhyuk masih tetap menggenggam dengan kuat lengan Donghae.

Donghae mulai mengambil tangan kanan Eunhyuk dan meletakannya di meja tepat berhadapan dengan Dokter yang sudah siap dengan alat suntiknya.

"Tidakk! Andwee..! Aku tidak mau hiks!" Eunhyuk langsung menarik tangannya dan segera memeluk leher Donghae yang ada di sampingnya dan melesakan kepalanya di bahu Donghae.

"Hei sayang kenapa? ssshtt... kau harus melakukannya sayang, ini tugasmu," Donghae berbisik bertanya kepada Eunhyuk.

"A-Ani, aku takut haee...hiks!"

"Kau harus melakukannya hyuk, harus profesional sayang,"

"Ta-Tapi... hiks hiks"

"Sssht... Kau harus tenang, Aku ada disini."

"N-Nae.." Akhirnya Eunhyuk menurut setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae dan belaian lembut di punggung dan rambutnya.

"Kau boleh memelukku dengan erat, jika itu sakit gigit saja bahuku,arachi?" Ucap Donghae menenangkan sambil tangannya yang terus berada di pinggang dan rambut kekasihnya dan mengusapnya lembut.

Sebelah tangan Donghae mulai mengambil tangan kanan Eunhyuk yangtersampir di lehernya dan merentangkannnya kembali kehadapan sang Dokter. Dokter itu menatap Donghae dengan tatapan meminta persetujuan yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Ennggh...hiks!" Dokter tersebut mulai menyuntik tangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae dapat merasakan Eunhyuk makin melesakkan kepalanya di bahunya dan juga perih karena Eunhyuk menggigit bahunya.

Sekarang terlihat Eunhyuk tertidur di bangku depan samping Donghae yang sedang menyetir. Memang, setelah selesai scene tadi maka syuting segera berakhir. dan Donghae memutuskan untuk segera membawa Eunhyuk pulang.

"Enggh.." Eunhyuk melenguh mulai mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang sekitar, dan mendapati Donghae berada di sampingnya yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Haee.."

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Donghae segera menepikan mobilnya ketika mengetahui Eunhyuk sudah bangun.

"Sedikit pusing," Eunhyuk menjawab sambil memijit keningnya.

"Itu karena Kau terlalu banyak menangis," Donghae menjawab sambil menghadiahkan cubitan di hidung bangir Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan Ice cream dan cake?" Donghae kembali berbicara menanyakan persetujuan yang di balas anggukan semangat oleh Eunhyuk.

Kini mereka sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah cafe yang menyediakan Ice cream dan cake. Eunhyuk dengan lahap menyantap Ice cream rasa stroberi dan cakenya.

"Hyuk, kenapa tidak memberitahuku tentang jadwal syutingmu tentang rumah sakit itu?" Donghae memulai membuka pembicaraan dengan bertanya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Eoh, aku hanya tak ingin kau khawatir hae,"

"Tapi justru itu membuatku hampir jantungan hyuk." Jawab Donghae cepat.

"Hahahaaa...Baru hampirkan Hae?"

"Ahh... jadi kau benar menginginkanku

jantungan eoh?"

"Tidak! Tidak.. mana mungkin Donghae~" Eunhyuk mendongak menatap Donghae merajuk.

"Hahaahahaa... baiklah. Eoh lihat! Ice creammu belepotan." Dengan segera Donghae mencuri ciuman di bibir Eunhyuk.

"Ya! kau pasti berbohong."

"Benar sayang," Donghae sekali lagi mencium bibir Eunhyuk dan sedikit melumatnya.

"YA! Lee Donghae!" Eunhyuk segera mendorong dada Donghae yang membuat Donghae kembali terduduk di kursinya.

"Kau manis Hyuk!" Donghae berujar sambil memandang Eunhyuk dan menjilat bibirnya yang baru saja mengecup bibir Eunhyuk.

"Haee~"

"Hahahahaaa... baiklah sayang."

End~

membosankan? gaje?

ini terinspirasi pas liat video lama pas jaman a-cha yang mommy di suntik vitamin bareng sama shin, ye, kyu...

hahaha tegang banget muka mommy pleasee don't be silent reader, komentarmu sungguh berharga

Typo sangat bertebaran.

respon respon Kritik dan saran silahkan tulis di kolom riview

Annyeong~

helvi^^


End file.
